


Under the Hawaiian Moon

by Historywriter2007



Series: Under the Hawaiian Moon [2]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, F/M, Navy, Pearl Harbor - Freeform, Pilot!Peeta, World War II, nurse!Katniss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historywriter2007/pseuds/Historywriter2007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Katniss loses someone important in the attack on Pearl Harbor she decides now is not the time to fall in love. However, she couldn't control fate bringing someone into her life that would change everything she knows.  In a world at war two souls find their way to each other and fight against all odds to stay together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr for Serendipity week on D12drabbles. I know where I want this to go, but am not sure how many chapters yet.

The sun was starting to set over the lake as she walked out of the small house with a small box tucked tightly under her arm. The trek from the backdoor to the dock was a short one, but it seemed to get longer each time she forced her old legs to carry her to the faded wooden chair at the end of the weathered dock. She always felt closer to him on by the water, it was such a part of their lives, something that brought them together and tore them apart. She slowly lowered her fragile body to the chair and placed the box on her lap. To anyone else it looked like a simple box made of cedar, but to her it was the most important thing in the world. All she had left of him was in this box. 

Each item represented a portion of their story. A love that she never thought she wanted, but one that had an effect on everything in her life from the day they met. The burial flag is the first item she removes. Still stiffly folded into a triangle from the day the Honor Guard raised it from his silver casket and handed it to her, “in thanks of a grateful nation.” The second item she looks at is an envelope with two telegrams that made her heart stop, one she never wanted to get and one that gave her hope again. The last item a simple black velvet box, she can never bring herself to open this box but her children have the orders of what to do when she finally joins him. She leans her head back against the top of the chair and allows herself to remember. 

Pearl Harbor, Hawaii, 1942

Katniss Everdeen was just finishing her shift when Johanna came bouncing into the room. “There you are, there’s a really good looking guy here to see you. Why didn’t you tell me you had a date?”

“What are you talking about, my only plan for the day was to go home and take a nap,” Katniss answered. She had worked the night shift and was utterly exhausted. 

“Well, there is a guy up front asking for you, but if you want to pass him up I am more than willing to take your place.” Johanna winked at her before walking away. 

Katniss finished signing her name to the chart she was working on and walked to the front lobby. She saw the familiar broad shoulders and wavy blond hair, but it couldn’t be him. Slowly a halo formed around him from the sun starting to peek through the windows, she was sure she was seeing a ghost. Her breath hitched as she forced herself to walk towards the man in front of her. Finally, he turned, there was a resemblance, but it was not him. “You must be Katniss. I guess I should introduce myself, I’m Peeta, Rye’s younger brother.”

“I can tell you’re brothers.” She took a deep breath, trying to calm her fast beating heart. 

“Yea, I get that a lot, the Mellark genes are strong.” He gave her a crooked smile while holding his hand out to her. She took his hand and immediately felt a shock go through her body, her eyes met his and she knew he had felt it as well. He cleared his throat before speaking. “I just got stationed out here and felt the need to meet you. Rye had written to me about this amazing woman he met and I needed to find out who it was that made my cynical brother fall so hard.” 

“I don’t know about that, we just went on a couple of dates before,” she stopped herself before she could finish her sentence, talking about that day was still too hard for most of them. Katniss took a deep breath before changing the topic, “Are you here on a ship as well?”

“No, I am a pilot. I never really like the water.”

“You’re in the Navy.” 

“I know, but I am a pilot in the Navy when your dad’s an admiral it is kind of expected you join. The three of us did but in totally different areas. We may look alike, but personality-wise we are very different.” He looked around the room before stating the obvious, “I don’t know if this is the best place for us to talk. Is there any chance you will let me take you to breakfast? It’s been years since I actually saw Rye and it would really mean a lot to me if you could fill me in on who he was.”

“I can do that, but do you mind stopping off at my barracks first? I really want to change.”

She noticed the blush creep up his face as he nodded and they walked from the hospital. 

Peeta waited outside as Katniss ducked into the nurse’s quarters. She rushed about changing before stopping to look in the mirror. She took her dark hair from her braid and left in long waves around her shoulders, Rye had told her she look beautiful with her hair down and it just felt right to wear it that way now. Katniss still didn’t know why Rye felt the need to write home about her, they had only gone on one date never having a second due to the attack that took his life along with nearly 2,500 others. Furthermore, she didn’t know how much she could offer to Peeta about who Rye was in the end but she wanted to try to help him get the closure they all craved.

She smiled when she exited the building to find him shifting nervously from foot to foot. “Ready?” Her voice must have caught him off guard causing him to spin around quickly. The look of shock was replaced by something she couldn’t read. He shook his head as if to clear it, before propping his arm for her to take before leading her to his jeep. He opened her door and ran around the front to get into the driver’s side. 

They sat at a corner table at the small diner near the base hospital. She took the time to really look at Peeta now. He had the same wavy blond hair, but he was a bit broader than his brother, his eyes were a darker blue and he was fairer than Rye, however, that would change under the Hawaiian sun. She could count the freckles on his nose and wondered how his eyelashes didn’t tangle when he blinked. He suddenly looked up from his menu and chuckled, she knew she was caught, so she started talking. “I really don’t know how much I can tell you about Rye, we really weren’t together that long.”

“He alluded to that. I got his last letter a few days after the attack and I just felt like I had to meet you. For some reason he wrote to me about you, he never wrote to me about anyone. He described you in such detail, I could envision your eyes, your hair, and your scowl. He told me how he wanted to break through to get to know you, but he knew he wasn’t good enough for you. Something about you made him want to be a better man for the first time in his life and I just had to meet this woman who changed him.”

Katniss stared into Peeta’s eyes as he told her his reasons for being here. She wanted to laugh, it seemed so unrealistic that she could have that effect on anyone but there was a sincerity in his eyes that made her believe everything he said. She reached out to place her hand on his, he gave her a small smile before looking down at the table. She squeezed his hand and asked what he wanted to know.

After they finished at the diner they decided to take a walk, spending hours talking that afternoon. She told him how Rye pursued her, begging for a date for weeks before she relented just to get him off her back. He was nice and funny enough that she agreed to go on a second date, an officer’s ball the next week. It was too late, though, as his life was taken on the morning of December 7th, hours after that first date. 

Peeta filled Katniss in on their life growing up, how wild it was to have three boys running around a house with all their antics. More than once the words “my poor mother” were uttered. Katniss just smiled, she knew what it was like growing up in a military family, with a father who couldn’t be around as much, but a family where tradition and honor ran deep. It was why she signed up to be a Navy nurse and her sister was studying to follow in her footsteps, just as their mother before. Her father was now back training for the Navy in the Great Lakes, near where she grew up. Peeta, on the other hand, was southern raised, his father was an admiral and stationed on a base near the Gulf Coast. 

It was so easy to talk to Peeta, she shared more with him in those few hours than she most of the nurses she had been with for years. She felt a connection that she never had before, it was just so right to be with him. When they reached an opening for the beach he stopped walking and looked out to the ocean. The same ocean that had claimed still held his brother’s body. She started getting lost in the silence before his voice broke through. “Do you believe in fate Katniss?”

“No, not really. I do believe in luck and that you can find something pleasant when you are not looking.”

“So you believe in serendipity?”

“I guess so, why do you ask?”

“Because I feel like there is a reason Rye wrote to me about you and that I got stationed out here. It’s like we were supposed to meet.”

“Like fate?”

“Yea, fate or serendipity, whatever you want to call it.” Peeta turned to face her, looking deep into her eyes. “Please go out with me again. I really like being around you, this is the best I have felt since Rye died.”

Katniss couldn’t stop the smile that formed on her face, “Ok, I’ll allow it.”

Peeta’s face broke into a smile that looked like it would split his face in two. Katniss pushed the fears she had away to relish in the moment. After the attack, she promised to stay away from any men, the risk of losing more was too great but Peeta broke through that fear and gave her something she had lost, hope. 

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two will be posted soon, preview will be on Tumblr find me there historywriter2007


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 2, and Katniss finally states the real reason she was so affected by Rye's death. This was posted to District 12 Drabbles for Time twister week. I am working on chapter 3 today so should get it up sooner than this one. Thanks to all who have read and commented.

Peeta pulled the jeep back up to the front of the barracks, and he grinned at Katniss again before jumping from his seat to walk around and help her out of hers. When she took his hand she felt an electric shock go through her body. They both stopped and looked at each other for a moment before continuing to walk to the door. 

“Thanks again for meeting with me, it really helped knowing he was happy before…” Peeta stopped before he could mention the attack. His eyes clouded a bit before he turned back to Katniss. “Do you think he knew or did it just happen?”

“I don’t know Peeta, I have heard that a lot of the men aboard the Arizona were still in their bunks when the bomb hit. He could’ve been doing anything, but we will never know.”

“I guess so. Were you scared during the attack?”

Katniss paused before she answered. No one had ever asked her that question. “I wasn’t scared during the attack, I was already on duty when it started so when people started coming, our training just took over. When I finally had time to take inventory of the day and realized what happened I was a little scared, but exhaustion won that night. After it just became a part of who I was.”

“I hope you never have to see that again Katniss, I think you are all very brave for doing what you did. I know there are a lot of men who owe you everything.”

“I was only doing my job.”

“And I am sure you did it well. I’ll see you soon.” Peeta pulled her hand to his lips, placing a feathery-light kiss upon her knuckles. The move caused a blush to creep across her face. All she could do was smile before she turned back to the door.

Before she moved into the barracks, she glanced back, watching Peeta walk to the Jeep. She entered with a smile on her face that was soon broken as she was bombarded by Johanna and Annie who were both waiting anxiously for her. “So, how did it go?” they said, almost in unison. 

Katniss shook her head and took a deep breath before answering, “Fine, he’s a really nice guy but I don’t know if I should see him again.”

“Why?” Johanna asked, disbelief filling her voice. “He is hot, and if you say he’s nice then I don’t see why you shouldn’t see him again.”

“It’s just too much. The last date I was on was with his brother, who…”

“Who you said you had no feelings for after that date.” Annie interrupted Katniss before she could create more excuses. “What is the real reason Katniss?”

“That is the reason.”

“No, it’s not and you know it. You told me the only reason you went out with him was to get him off your back. I don’t even think you have a romanticized view of what may have been, so why are you closing everyone off?”

Katniss moved to sit on the edge of her bed, with the other two sitting across from her. She looked to up to the sky and let out a shaky breath as she tried to find the strength to talk. Finally, she shared the feelings she kept pent up for so long. “When Rye died I realized how easy it could be to lose everything. I know that Rye and I were never going to be anything more than acquaintances, but what if I did fall for him, then lost him the next day? We are at war – how many of these men will pass through Pearl only to be lost? I am not strong enough to let myself fall that hard and then pull myself back together after I lose them. I know I would be just like my mother and that terrifies me.”

Johanna jumped in, “What about your mother? Who did she lose?”

“The man I call my father is not my biological dad. He married my mother when I was seven, a year after my real dad died in an accident. My mother fell apart, leaving me to watch Prim, who was only two. About a week after he died my aunt came over to find me trying to feed peas to Prim and took all of us from the house to live with her. It took months of my aunt coxing and begging my mom to come back for us. Finally, she came out of the darkness, but even after she married again she still had times when it was too hard. I know I would do that too, I can’t fall in love.”

“Have you ever asked her if it was worth it?” Annie questioned.

Katniss just shook her head in response.

“Just think about it Katniss, what if you have the love of a lifetime and you push it away because you are scared? Did you ever stop to think that even if your mother knew how it would end that she would do it all over again just so she could feel that way, even it is just for a little while? Don’t let her past close you off. Give it a chance and see where it goes.”

Katniss was ready to give in. Annie was right; she was sure if she asked her mother if it was worth it, she would say yes. She didn’t have feelings for Rye, so it wasn’t like she was doing anything wrong by moving on, no matter who it was with. “I did tell Peeta I would see him again, so I’ll give it a chance. No promises though.”

“Just give it a real chance, please.” Annie had a look of determination Katniss had not seen on her friend’s face.

“Ok, I will give it a real chance. Now can I get some rest?”

Her friends smiled at her then left the room; Katniss had been up for almost 18 hours and needed some sleep. As she turned her head away from the window the events of the day replayed in her mind and questions filled her head. Could she really let Peeta into her life? What if he didn’t want to be with her because of Rye? What if something happened to him?

As sleep finally took over the questions were replaced with her usual nightmares of the attack, but this time Peeta was there. When she woke with a start she realized it was already too late. He had made his way into her head. She recognized that she didn’t want to lose him, but could they both stay safe in a world at war?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally back...I wrote this for PiP, the one that got away prompt and it has kicked this story back into gear. A very special thank you to Honeylime08 for betaing this at the last minute. I know where I want this to go and hopefully will get the last few chapters out much quicker than this one.

Katniss forced herself to get out of bed, a glance in the bathroom mirror confirming that she looked as tired as she felt. The nightmares from the day before had taken their toll on her, dark bags were under her eyes and her hair had fallen from her braid. She looked at the reflection wondering how she had let Peeta into her head so quickly, this is exactly why she didn’t want to start a relationship with anyone during this god-awful war. If only she had stayed firm and told her friends, and Peeta, that she wasn’t willing to date anyone right now, then none of this would be happening.  

She stormed around the room getting ready for her shift when she noticed something on the table by the front door. It was a beautiful yellow hibiscus flower with a note that had her name on it. Katniss knew who it was from, and she was sure that one of her traitorous roommates had taken the gift while she was sleeping, but at the same time she couldn’t stop the smile that started to form on her face as she opened it. 

_ Katniss,  _

_ I had a wonderful time yesterday and can’t wait for our official first date.  I am on duty today and hoped to see you before, but your roommate told me you were still sleeping. I would like to take you out tomorrow afternoon and will come by then. I hope you haven’t changed your mind.   _

_ See you soon, _

_ Peeta _

Katniss picked up the bright yellow flower and looked at it. For some reason the flower filled her with hope. She shook her head and hurriedly put the flower and note by her bed before leaving for her shift at the hospital. Not matter how hard she tried, Katniss couldn’t fight the excitement that flowed through her as she thought of a date with Peeta. 

Katniss was exhausted as she left her shift at the hospital, but when she spotted Peeta all that melted away. He was leaning against the side of a jeep, his arms crossed in front of his chest, the sleeves of his brown shirt rolled to his elbows showing off his forearms. The sun behind him made his blond hair look more like a halo, and his aviator sunglasses hid his bright blue eyes. Other nurses who were leaving took a second and third glance at the young pilot, but he didn’t seem to notice. In fact he didn’t move until he saw Katniss walking towards him. He immediately straightened up and took off his sunglasses, showing her his twinkling blue eyes.

“What are you doing here? I thought you had duty all day.” Katniss questioned as she reached him. 

“I just finished, lucky timing. But really I wanted to see you and make plans for our date,” he stated as he gave her a smile with a hint of shyness. 

“Well, what do you have in mind?” 

“Thought I could take you to dinner somewhere that’s not a diner or mess hall, then some dancing if I can find a place. What’s your schedule tomorrow?” 

“I’m off the next two days, so tomorrow would work.” Katniss wondered if she was pulling off a flirtatious tone, but feared she was falling short.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then. I’ll get you at 6?” Katniss nodded but instead of turning to get into his Jeep, Peeta stopped and looked at Katniss. She noticed a change in his demeanor, “Do you have a few moments? There is something I wanted to talk about, I think it may be better to talk today.” 

Katniss took a deep breath not knowing what was coming. She felt her throat constrict and could only nod again, this time with less enthusiasm. Peeta took her hand and led her to the jeep — obviously he wanted to go somewhere to have this conversation in private. 

They pulled into the area near her barracks and got out finding a small bench out of the way. Peeta turned to face her, and she could see he was debating his next move. “Katniss, there’s something I need to know. If Rye hadn’t died would you still be with him? I mean do you think you would’ve grown to like him?” 

She shouldn’t have been shocked that he asked, but at the same time she didn’t like how much it seemed to hurt him to think of her with Rye. She wasn’t good with words and feared she would mess this up. She took a deep breath and gave him the truth. “No, I wouldn’t have been with Rye. There was nothing there besides maybe friendship. He was a bit much for me.” 

Peeta chuckled at that comment and gave her a small smile before asking his follow up question. “So did you guys do anything?” Her look of shock mae him backtrack. “I’m not trying to insinuate that you are like that, it’s just I know Rye and what he was like. God, I’m messing this up, aren’t I?” 

Katniss took pity on him. He didn’t know her or how she was and she also knew Rye’s reputation, so she could see why he was worried. “Nothing happened Peeta. Even when he dropped me off after our date he gave me a kiss on the cheek, more like a friend than something romantic. I was sure he’d decided to call off the next date by the end of the night.” 

“Why? What happened?” Peeta sounded almost angry, like he thought Rye had tried something that upset Katniss. 

“He just told me that I deserved better than him, in fact he said something like I deserved the best of us, and he wasn’t it. I still don’t really know who “us” was, but it seemed odd.” 

Finally, Peeta let out the breath he had been holding and shook his head. For the first time since the conversation started, Peeta gave Katniss a genuine smile and it put her at ease. He took her hand in his and gave her the answer. “I think he was trying to set this up.”

Katniss looked at him with confusion. “What’s this?”

Peeta waved his hands between them, “This. Us. When he wrote me he said the same thing, that you deserved better than him. Before today I always thought he was saying he was going to change for you, but now I’m wondering if it was more of him trying to tell me something different.” Katniss looked at him willing him to continue. None of what he was saying was making sense to her, and Peeta must have read her features as he started to explain the backstory. “Growing up was hard with Rye Mellark as your older brother. He was quite the lady’s man and dated a lot of the girls in our small town. I didn’t have much to choose from after he was done galavanting around. I made it a point not to date someone he had been with; it just seemed odd. So when I met you and had these feelings I have to admit I was worried that he had already…” Peeta stopped before he stated the obvious.

Katniss cut in, “We didn’t do anything, we didn’t even have a real kiss. I can tell you there was no spark between us, and I am not that kind of girl.” Peeta knew just what she meant, and he couldn’t help the giddy now that he knew she didn’t have feelings for Rye. He took her hand trying to calm her, he didn’t mean to make her defensive and hated the thought of her being upset.

“Well anyway, I read the letter again this afternoon before I came to see you. I really like you and just needed to see if there were any clues from Rye on your relationship. He put in something that didn’t make sense until you said it. He told me that you deserved better and at the bottom he put I was the best of them and should be happy just like you.”

“So you think he was hinting that we should be together? But he didn’t know you’d be here.” 

“Actually, he knew I was going to be stationed out here. We found out a bit before the attacks but the timelines moved around after. I was supposed to be here in January."

“Well, regardless of when you were supposed to be here, I am happy you are here now. And Peeta, I promise I was never with Rye. However, I can’t say the same for Johanna.” 

Peeta laughed, “so he hadn’t changed all that much?” 

“Doesn’t sound like it. Do you still want to go out with me, or is it all too much?” 

“I want to go out with you even more now that I know the truth and not the thoughts that were taking over in my head. In fact, I don’t know how to wait for tomorrow now.” His eyes met hers and she could feel butterflies flutter in her stomach.  “Katniss, I really want to kiss you right now.”

She smiled before answering, “Okay, I’ll allow it.” 

No sooner did the words leave her lips his covered hers in a gentle kiss. His lips were soft and warm against hers and she felt herself melting into him. He pulled away for a moment and looked at her before placing both hands on the sides of her face. She felt a jolt of electricity course through her body as his lips overtook her once more. This time the kiss was more firm. She opened her mouth to allow him access, of which he took full advantage. Katniss had only kissed a few men— boys really—in her life, but this was different than all of those. She felt the kiss in her core and all through her body. When they finally had to pull back for air Peeta placed his forehead against hers, his blue eyes staring deep into her gray ones she felt like she should run, but an unknown force was stopping her. For the first time in her life she wanted to give into her feelings, and it scared her. 

Peeta must have noticed her change in demeanor. He placed his hand back on hers, and she looked down to see just how small her hand was in comparison before she met his eyes again. “Was that okay?”

“Yes, I’m just...” she didn’t know how to explain it all to him. 

“Katniss, please just be honest with me.” Peeta pleaded with her. 

“I’m just scared. Truth is I pull away from anything remotely serious. We don’t know what will happen especially with this war going on, and I don’t know what to do."

“I’m scared too, but I don’t want to let this chance go. It may be selfish, but even if the worse happens I just want to spend as much time as I can being happy and right now I am the happiest when I am with you.” Katniss felt a smile take over as his words sent a calming force through her body. “I think you feel it too.” 

“I do. You’ll just have to be patient with me. I’m not very good or experienced in all of this.”

“Considering Rye dated most of the girls my age, I am pretty limited in experience as well.  We’ll learn together.” 

Katniss leaned her body against him, she was encompassed by his scent. She couldn’t quite place it, but it was distinctly male with a hint of cinnamon. They sat on the bench for a bit longer in a comfortable silence before Peeta mentioned he needed to head back to is barracks. They walked hand in hand to his Jeep where he kissed her once more before leaving. As she watched him drive away, she felt a mixture of fear and hope, and she made a silent wish that the second feeling would win out.   

——————

Katniss couldn’t wait for her shift to end so she could see Peeta again. She was glad her friends had pushed her to take a chance on them — it had been the best three months of her life. He was everything she was not, and she felt like he made her a better person with his optimism, even as the war continued to rage around them. 

As the clock reached the end of the hour she made her way to the front of the hospital while going through her mental list of what she needed to do before she met Peeta for their date.  Katniss as so caught up in her thoughts that she was shocked when she ran right into a person. Looking up while muttering her apologies she saw Peeta’s smiling face and immediately relaxed.

She hugged him and took in the scent that she never tired of, even though she could pick up more salt water lately. She blamed that on the days they spent under the sun at Waikiki Beach with some of their now mutual friends. Katniss remembered the first time they went to the beach, she blushed under Peeta’s stare when she removed her sundress and exposed her slender body in a smaller swimsuit than she would normally be comfortable in, but again Johanna had her way.  When Peeta took off his shirt she turned her head away for a moment before returning her gaze to his bared chest. He was more chiseled than she thought he would be, blond hair peppering his chest. The day had gone well and served as an introduction of both of their friends. Katniss still laughed whenever Finnick, Peeta’s co-pilot, would try to hit on Annie, she wanted nothing to do with him, and Katniss was sure he would take the hint, but all that did was create a bigger challenge to Finnick.  

As he pulled back she could feel him tensing up, she immediately knew what he was about to say. “Well, I got my orders,” he whispered the words as if he thought it would make it easier for her to hear. 

Even though she knew the answer she asked anyway, “Can you tell me where you are going?” 

“No, all I can tell you is that I’m leaving in two days and have tomorrow off to take care of everything before I go.” He looked into her eyes before continuing, “I want to spend as much time with you as I can. Please say you have tomorrow off?” His pleas hurt her deep in her heart. She realized in a couple of days he would be heading somewhere across the world, somewhere where she wouldn’t be able to keep him safe. 

“Just give me a minute, I’ll be right back.” Katniss didn’t wait for his reply as she spun on her heels and rushed back into the hospital. She knew Annie would be on break at this point, so she dodged patients and doctors on her way to the small office they often used to get a moment of rest. Annie was sitting at the desk reading the newspaper, and when the door opened she smiled at her friend,”Hey, I thought you left already. Don’t you have a big date with Peeta tonight?” 

“Yeah, it’s bigger than I thought. Annie I need a favor. Peeta got his orders, he ships out in two days. Can you cover my shift tomorrow? I’ll do whatever you want.” 

Annie stopped Katniss before she could plead anymore, “Of course I’ll take it. I’ll take care of the approvals as well. You get out of here, go be with Peeta.” Katniss gave Annie a quick hug before heading back to Peeta. 

When she walked back out of the doors she smiled at Peeta who was now leaning on the Jeep. It was similar to the first time she really saw him. She made her way to the Jeep, and he helped her into her seat before heading to her barracks. They drove the short distance in silence, and as they pulled up to her barracks Katniss finally spoke, “I just need to get cleaned up quickly. Should I wear anything in particular?” 

“Just something nice but comfortable. I’ll wait out here for you.” He smiled at her, but there was a sadness behind it. 

She hurried from the jeep and stripped off her clothes off the second the door was shut. She took a fast shower and braided her hair with lightning speed, finally she picked out a soft orange sundress. It was one she had just purchased thinking Peeta would like it, but she hadn’t worn it in front of him yet. She took a deep breath as she realized this could be the last time he would have the chance to see it. As she walked from the barracks, she stopped and looked in the mirror, there was something missing. She looked around and found the perfect finishing touch. Annie had purchased them all hibiscus flower hair clips at a local shop, Katniss’s was yellow, just like the one Peeta had left her months ago. The woman who sold them told the women how to wear them according to Hawaiian tradition, the right side was for single women, the left side meant you were taken. Katniss didn’t think twice before she placed the clip just above her left ear and rushed back to Peeta. 

Peeta rose from his spot on the bench when she reemerged, his mouth falling open as he looked her up and down. She always seemed to take his breath away. He crossed the small yard in seconds— he needed to touch her to make sure it wasn't a dream. His large hands wrapped around her small waist as he leaned his forehead against hers. “You look beautiful. I love the dress.”

“It's your favorite color. I saw it last week and had to get it.”

“Did you get the flower then too?”

“Annie bought them for us.”

His hand lightly touched the clip, “it's on the left side. Is that because of me or do we need to talk?” His teasing tone made her smack him softly. “You know it's you...it's always been you.”  He smiled back, and then his lips descended on hers. It was a sweet but deep kiss filled with want and desire. She felt a hunger start deep in her core, something she only felt around him but this time it was stronger. When they needed to come up for air Peeta pulled away and took her hand to lead her to the jeep. 

“So where are you taking me tonight?” She asked 

“I was going to talk to you about that. I have a place we can go but it's completely up to you. I don't want you to be uncomfortable.” Peeta glanced at her, as a blush started up his cheeks.

“Okay so where is this place and why would I be uncomfortable around you?” 

“Well, my dad’s friend is the captain of a ship, and he had his family living on the island. After the attack he sent them back to the mainland so his house is currently empty. He asked that I check on it while I was stationed here and I thought…” 

Katniss couldn’t let him squirm though the story anymore, “I’m fine going there, I just want to be with you tonight.” 

Peeta breathed a sigh of relief before continuing, “are you sure? I don’t want you to think I’m expecting anything.” 

Katniss placed her hand over his and gave it a squeeze. “I know Peeta.” He flipped his hand over to hold hers properly for a moment before he had to pull it away to put the jeep into gear. 

Katniss watched from the passenger's seat as they drove along the coast.  She looked over at Peeta, his eyes were hidden behind his sunglasses, but the wind was making his hair unruly, and she had to fight the urge to run her hands through it to tame the blond waves. As the jeep slowed she noticed a house just ahead. It was small but well maintained, white with green shutters. The Jeep pulled to a stop and Katniss could hear the sound of the ocean. 

They walked hand in hand to the door where Peeta moved a small section of one of the shutters aside, pulling out a key. He opened the door and motioned for her to go ahead in, the house was larger than it seemed from the outside, it seemed to stretch back towards the sea. She walked to the back doors that lead to a patio that overlooked a private beach. Peeta moved around her to open the door allowing the sound of the waves and smell of saltwater to engulf the pair. She stepped outside and found the view was even better than she first thought. The setting sun created more colors in the waves and for a moment everything seemed peaceful. 

It took her a second to realize Peeta wasn’t next to her, and she turned just as music started to waft from the house. He showed up at the door and held his hand out, “care to dance?” She smiled and took his hand as he pulled her closer. “I could only find the Glenn Miller Band — hope you like them.” 

“It doesn’t matter what we dance to.” She placed her head on his shoulder and breathed in his scent again. She felt like she couldn’t get enough of it, and she feared the next few days when it would be gone.

After they swayed to ‘Moonlight Serenade’ for a while, Peeta pulled away. “I have something for you.” He reached into his pocket revealing a small black box. Katniss felt like she was going to hyperventilate at first, there’s no way he would ask her to marry him, right? When he opened the box she felt a mixture of relief and despair. “I saw this the other day and thought of you. I know I can’t give you a ring, that wouldn’t be fair, but think of this as a promise. A promise that you are the only woman I want to be with.” 

Peeta pulled out a silver necklace with a single gray pearl. She felt his hands ghost over her skin before he clasped the necklace around her neck. As he started to pull away she reached up and pulled him down for a searing kiss. Everything around them seemed to disappear. All she knew was the feeling of his body pressed firmly against hers, the taste of his mouth, and the hunger that was taking over every inch of her body. She knew what she wanted from him, and as they separated for air she reached for his hand and started to tug him into the house. She easily found the hall that led to the bedrooms; as they got closer she asked which one. 

His voice quivered as he asked, “Katniss, what are you doing?” 

Katniss was never good with words, but she knew Peeta needed her to say it. He wouldn’t make a move without her telling him exactly what she wanted. “I love you Peeta, and I want to be with you tonight.” 

He breathed out his response, “I don’t want you to regret anything between us.”

“I won’t.” 

Peeta looked deep into her eyes, searching for any sign that she was unsure. When he didn’t find that, he led her into what seemed to be a guest room based on the lack of personal belongings. There was a bed in the middle covered with white sheets and a blanket folded military style. The only other item in the room was a small white dresser with a silver tray. Katniss pulled Peeta towards the bed and started to unbutton her dress. As she moved to push it from her shoulders, his shaking hands covered hers. “I have a confession, I’ve never done this before.” Katniss sighed with relief, she was sure that he would’ve been with someone before her. She knew he had a girlfriend before leaving for Annapolis, and she figured they’d been together. She couldn’t help the feeling of joy that they would be doing this together for the first time. She pulled him into a kiss before answering him, “I haven’t either.” It seemed to have the same effect on him it did her. 

Peeta pulled her close, and she could feel him harden more. She reached down rubbing him over his pants. She had no idea what she was doing, but his reaction made her bolder. She started to unbutton his pants and she felt his hands go back to her shoulders pushing the dress from her body. As it pooled behind her Peeta stepped back to look at her, “you’re so beautiful.” She felt a blush take over her face as his hands cupped her cheeks and pulled her back into a kiss while lowering her to the bed.

Kisses replaced the layers of clothing that quickly dropped to the ground, hands and mouths exploring every inch of newly exposed skin. After his hands took her over the edge Peeta settled over her, asking once more if she was sure. She wrapped her legs around him effectively locking him in place right where she wanted him. He pushed in slowly, trying to ease the pain he had heard woman feel. 

Peeta moaned as he filled her completely waiting for her to be okay with him to start moving again. After she bucked her hips he started slowly but knew it wouldn’t take long for him to find his release. Moments later he pulled out before he could finish inside her. He knew he didn’t want to leave her with the burden of a child. Besides he wanted to be there to see every moment if he was ever lucky enough to come home and have a family with her. He got up and retrieved a towel from the bathroom to clean her up, before laying down next to her. She immediately cuddled into his side placing her head on his still fast-beating heart. He wrapped his arm around her, gently caressing her back. “You love me real or not real?” 

He could feel her smile against his chest before she answered, “Real.” Moments later they fell asleep wrapped in each other's embrace. 

———————

Peeta raised onto his elbow and watched Katniss as she slept. He wanted to take in every aspect of this moment and lock it away in his memory to use when it got too bad. His eyes  raked over every inch starting with her chocolate brown hair, which was now freed from her braid and fanned out around her head. He also noticed that she didn’t scowl when she slept and looked at peace for once. His eyes moved lower as he watched her breasts move up and down with each deep breath, her flat stomach was hidden by the sheet that was wrapped around her middle hiding the area only he had seen. One of her legs was peeking out, and he groaned as he remembered how they felt wrapped around his as they moved together earlier in that night. The low noise caused her to stir slightly as she moved to her side. 

Peeta had grown up knowing he would be in the Navy, it was expected of him. As war drums starting banging all over the world, he accepted the fact that he would be fighting in a war. He always thought no one really needed him and he had nothing to lose going off to fight, but the petite woman in his bed changed all of that. For the first time he worried about his future. Would she wait for him? What would happen to her if he didn’t come home? The pit in his stomach grew as he realized he could come home changed like so many before him. Even his mother talked of how different his father was before the war, how much he was like Peeta instead of the withdrawn man he knew.  Sure he was still kind, but she spoke of a warmth he had before which disappeared. He didn’t want to come home broken and changed; like Rye said, Katniss deserved the best. 

He watched her for a few seconds more before he couldn’t take it anymore. He only had a few more hours to be with her before he left for an undisclosed amount of time, and he wanted to take advantage of every moment. He curled around her body, pulling her tight against him as her small sigh let him know she was waking up. She wrapped her small hand around his and pulled it to her chest as he started placing small kisses to her exposed neck. She moved to allow him more access, of which he took full advantage, licking and kissing her salty skin, yet one more memory to pack away. After a few moments she turned to face him and smiled. God he would miss seeing that smile. 

“You should be resting you know, tomorrow is a big day for you,” Katniss whispered. 

“I don’t want to waste any more time resting when I have a beautiful woman in my bed.” As he said the words Katniss turned in his arms to face him. He had been trying to mask his fear but she could see through him. 

She placed her hand on his cheek,“Peeta are you okay?” 

He shook his head and looked at her. “I was just thinking about how I don’t want this war to change me.”

“What do you mean change you?” 

“Turn me into something I’m not. I heard stories of my father before he fought, and he came home different.  I don’t want to do that to you, that is if you are willing to wait for me to come home.” 

She shot back her response, “Of course I am going to wait for you Peeta.”  

“What happens to you if I don’t come home? 

She was unwavering in her response as if she believed she was responsible for his return. “You ARE coming home. Don’t even think that you won’t. You’re not leaving me, you understand?”

Peeta couldn’t help the smile that took over his face. She was so determined he knew he would move heaven and hell to make sure he came home to her, but he still worried. 

“But what if I don’t come back the same, or I’m different?”

She placed her small hand along his jaw, gently brushing her thumb along the stubble that was forming. “Then I will have to help you change back into my Peeta, and I will never give up on you. No matter what happens, we’re in this together. You found your way into my heart, and now there is no way I am letting you go.”

Peeta looked into her eyes and saw how sincere she was with her words. He leaned in and captured her lips in a searing kiss before rolling them so she was covered fully by his body, his dog tags dangling between them. She opened her legs allowing him to position himself between them. He broke the kiss and looked at her, “I still can’t believe this is real.” 

“It is very real Peeta. Very real.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for hanging in there with me! You can find me on Tumblr historywriter2007.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss gets the news she didn't want to hear about Peeta, but Prim arrives with a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the amazing Honeylime08 for betaing this for me! Only one chapter left!

November 1943-

Days turned to months, and months to a year. It’s been one year since Peeta left for his deployment, and all Katniss knew was that he was somewhere in the Pacific. She had no idea how many missions he had flown, but she heard the Catalinas, which Peeta flew, were being used for all types of missions from reconnaissance and rescue to bombing enemy ships. It seemed ironic to her that Peeta could be torpedoing ships considering he told her that he liked flying the Catalinas because they were used for more good than bad. 

Katniss kept herself busy after Peeta left; she took any extra shift offered and tried to keep her mind occupied so she wouldn’t have time to conjure up images of the worst. She received a decent amount of letters from him, although they were usually delivered in batches and weeks after the last one had been written. News from the front travelled slow; it seemed the only news they got quickly was when someone was killed. She heard stories of families being told the worst only to get a batch of letters weeks later. The arrival of a telegram was what she dreaded the most, and for months she panicked at the sight of a military car pulling up near her barracks. Eventually she needed to push through that fear considering she was on a military base. Peeta told her the day he left that he put her as a contact in case something happened. He feared his family wouldn’t pass the news along even though he had told them about her— it wasn’t that he thought they would be cruel, just that they would be too caught up to remember.

Katniss was sitting behind the barracks at the small table and chairs they had access to as she read through the latest batch of letters she’d received. Peeta told her about Finnick’s antics - he loved pranking the other crew members - and that he hoped to be able to come back to Pearl soon. She could tell through his words that it was just as hard on him to be away this long. In fact he was the one that mentioned they had only been physically together for a third of the time they’d been dating. After she read each letter she carefully placed them in a wooden box she purchased from a local store. It was beautiful with hibiscus flowers carved in the top, which reminded her of Peeta. 

A knock on the door broke her out of her concentration, and when Annie appeared Katniss knew right away something was wrong. Although Annie had red hair and fair skin, she had darkened over the years just like the rest of them. When she noticed how pale she looked and the unshed tears in her eyes, Katniss’s heart felt like it would lurch from her chest. Her words seemed to be distant, but she still understood,“Katniss, there’s someone here to see you. He says his name is Captain Abernathy.” 

Katniss pulled herself together and simply nodded at Annie as she didn’t trust her voice to hold up. She walked to the front of the barracks and found a paunchy older man, who must have been close to 50. Although he was in a dress uniform, he still looked a it unkempt; his greying hair was greasy and he had not shaved in a few days. He held his hand out as he introduced himself to Katniss, although it wasn’t needed— she knew of Captain Haymitch Abernathy. He was Peeta’s superior officer when they were training. Apparently he was a famous pilot during The Great War and was now training the next generation at Pearl. Peeta liked him a lot and told Katniss once you got past his gruff personality he was really a good guy, as long as you were ready to hear it straight. His eyes met Katniss’s and she saw a warmth in them, something she wasn’t expecting, but she still found it hard to focus on the words he was saying. 

“Peeta’s plane was shot down. I can’t tell you where but they were over the ocean.” 

Katniss took a deep breath, this couldn’t be happening. “Is he dead?”

“They don’t know. Right now he is listed as Missing in Action along with the rest of his crew.” He shook his head as if he was having an internal debate about what to say next. “I shouldn’t tell you this, but there is a report that they saw parachutes before the plane went down.” 

“How many? Do you think he could’ve made it out?” Hope and dread simultaneously filled Katniss. 

“Not sure, but you know Peeta. He would’ve been the last man out. I don’t want to dash your hopes, but you also need to realize we aren’t the only ones out there, and I know he was close to Japanese territory.” Haymitch placed his hand on Katniss’s shoulder, “there  _ is _ hope sweetheart and I know if Peeta has it his way he will get home to you. I never saw someone so in love in my life— and I’ve seen a lot of young men come and go through Pearl. I promise I will let you know if I hear anything new.” Haymitch pulled his hand back and reached into his pocket, Katniss noticed he had two letters in his hand. “I thought you would want the actual telegram they were going to deliver.  I saw it come through and told them I would bring it. Peeta wanted me to give you this as well, just in case.” Katniss took both envelops from from him and clutched them to her chest as she watched Haymitch turn and walk away. He turned back to add one more thing, “I don’t know if you pray, but now would be a good time to take that up. At least for the boy.” Katniss nodded and turned back to the barracks. 

Annie was waiting and rushed to Katniss as she collapsed sobbing and hyperventilating  just as she cleared the doorway. She held her friend until she could get the full story, which she listened to with the patience only Annie could have. After helping her clean up and get into bed, she placed both letters and a glass of water by her bed. Katniss fell into a fitful sleep filled with burning planes and Peeta’s screams. 

The next morning Katniss felt as if she had been run over by a train. Every muscle in her body was sore from the tense night. She had not slept for more than 30 minutes at a time, but she didn’t have the energy to drag herself from the bed. She felt lucky that she stayed still while having nightmares, in fact her bunkmates never knew they were a normal occurrence for her. She sat up and in bed and did something she should’ve done the night before, read Peeta’s letter. 

_ My Love,  _

_ If you are reading this something bad has happened. I want you to know I love you with all my heart, and I want nothing more than for you to be happy. I know in my line of work it is very possible you won’t get answers about what has happened to me, but I want you to promise me that you will not give up your life waiting for that news. The reality is that if I am missing I may not make it home. I know you are stubborn but after a certain amount of time, as hard as it is for me to say, you will need to move on. You need to have the future we wanted together, the future we talked about that last day on the beach. That is the best gift you could ever give me. I love you and will always be with you not matter what happens.  _

_ Yours Always, _

_ Peeta _

Tears flowed down Katniss’ face even though she didn’t think she had any left. She looked through the pictures she kept by her bed, her favorite was Peeta and her at Waikiki Beach a few weeks before he left. They were happy, and it was the first time Peeta told Katniss he loved her. As she laid back down on her bed she remembered that Haymitch had told her he could be alive. He was listed a missing right now. For a moment she let hope flood her chest before a worse thought crossed her mind— what if he had been captured? She heard horrible stories about what the Japanese were doing in the areas they controlled; she couldn’t even imagine the horrible conditions Peeta would be subjected to if they had him. Katniss realized it would be better for him to be dead than in the hands of the Japanese. She just needed to prepare herself for the hard truth, Peeta probably wasn’t coming home like he’d promised. Everything started to hurt again as she pulled the covers over her head and tried to get back to sleep. 

 

——————— 

 

Johanna stormed into the back office where Katniss was taking her break. She was done with the self destructive behavior of her friend, and it was time for an intervention. “Brainless, we need to talk.” 

“What do you want Jo?” Katniss looked up at her friend with tired eyes. She spent all of her time working, and if she was lucky, sleeping. Her uniform was starting becoming loose from the weight loss, Johanna was certain she only ate when one of them forced her to. This is not what Peeta would’ve wanted her to do. 

“You can’t keep this up. I know it’s only been a couple of weeks, but you are killing yourself with your grief. I am not going to let you turn into your mother. It’s time to get help.” 

“And who is going to help me Jo? We don’t know where Peeta is, and with every passing day it is becoming more clear— he’s dead.” 

“We don’t know that yet. You know how long it takes news to get here. For all we know he is on his way along with the telegram telling you he’s okay. It’s happened before.”    


“Well I doubt it will happen again. Just leave me alone Jo, I only have a few minutes before my break is over.” 

A male's voice caused them both to jump. “No, you don’t. Jo’s right Katniss, you need to start taking care of yourself.” Dr. Aurelius turned his attention to Jo, “You can go - I’m going to have a chat with Katniss, and then she is off the rest of the day.” Jo looked at her friend then nodded to the doctor and walked out of the room. 

Dr. Aurelius sat down across from Katniss, who was staring at him with her signature scowl, but he was unfazed. “I know you are in mourning, but Jo’s right. You don’t know if he will be home or not, and if he does come home, do you think he will like seeing you like this?” 

Katniss couldn’t meet his eyes. She knew Peeta would be upset if he saw her not taking care of herself, but she couldn’t make herself believe he would come home. “Have you ever heard about visualization, Katniss?” She shook her head in response before he continued, “the idea is that you visualize the future you want and by putting the good vibes into the universe it is supposed to respond in kind. So you think of the future you want, and in theory it will come true.”

“But it won’t bring Peeta back from the dead.” 

“No, but if he is out there maybe you can give him the strength to come home, and if not maybe you can still find some happiness. Now you need to go home and rest. There is a transport ship coming in tomorrow, and we will need everyone to be ready.” 

Katniss perked up at this news, maybe Prim will be coming in. “What ship’s coming in?” 

“The Solace. It picked up wounded from the most recent campaign. Not sure how many are coming in yet, but we will be busy tomorrow. And I know that’s your sister’s ship. Maybe a few days with her will help you as well. Go home Katniss.” 

Katniss smiled and nodded before leaving the room and heading home. She got cleaned up and ate some food on her own for once before heading to bed. As she tried to fall asleep she started rubbing the pearl from her necklace along her lips, longing for the cool pearl to be replaced by Peeta’s lips.

_ Katniss stood at the edge of the water. Sand was squishing between her toes, and a slight warm breeze blew her hair from her face. She felt oddly at peace, even though she was alone watching the sun fall behind the rocks in the distance. Suddenly strong arms encased her from behind. She knew it was him. She could feel his warmth, and his scent was just as she remembered. Even though she knew it couldn’t be real she allowed herself to melt into his embrace, relishing in the feeling of finally be close to him again. “I miss you.”  _

_ He chuckled under his breath before answering, “I miss you too, but don’t worry you’ll see me again soon.”  _

_ “How?” She asked while holding his arms around her. She started to panic as he pulled away. _

_ “I’m closer than you think Katniss.” She turned to see his smile before he faded away into the darkening sky leaving her alone once again. _

“Katniss, wake up. The ship’s here.” Katniss’ eyes flew open to see Jo staring back. “I just saw Prim, and she said you need to get down to the docks. She apparently has something for you.” 

Katniss dug her palms into her eyes. She wanted to go back to sleep, back to Peeta. For once she was annoyed with Prim. “What does Prim have that can’t wait?”   


Jo shrugged her shoulders, “don’t know, but you better get a move on, she may be small but I don’t want to be on her bad side.” 

Katniss flung her legs over the side of her bed and thought back to her dream as she quickly got ready. She shook her head as she allowed more visions to surface: the lake near her house with a girl dancing along the edge, her dark hair flowing in the wind; then a little boy, his hair ashy blond and full of curls just like his father. This is what Dr. Aurelius told her to do, but the more she thought of this future the more she realized it wasn’t possible without Peeta. 

The harbor was bustling with ships loading and unloading people and cargo. She made her way to the hospital ship, men with varying injuries were lined up on stretchers waiting for transport to the hospital. Most of these men had a ticket home. The new rules were that only the worst came back to Pearl. If they thought the men could go back into action within a few months, they remained at a field hospital. It was hard to see so many young men with injuries so severe in one area. Once again her thoughts went to Peeta and she found herself searching the rows. She was so focused on the men that the tap on her shoulder made her jump. Katniss spun around to see her baby sister. Her blonde hair was in a braid, and she was in a field uniform instead of a dress one like Katniss’.

Prim hugged her sister and took a deep breath, unsure how Katniss would take the news she was about the deliver. Katniss felt the tension coming from her sister as well, changing her demeanor from happy to nervous in seconds.  “What’s going on Prim?” 

“I, um, found him.” 

Katniss’ heart started to race, she knew who Prim was talking about but needed to hear her say the name. “Found who, Prim?”   


“Peeta. He’s here, but Katniss, there are some things you need to know. He hit his head at some point during the crash and...” 

Katniss tuned out Prim’s explanation—  _ all of that could wait, Peeta was alive and well— maybe not well, but alive and here. In a minute she could touch him. See his smile. Hear his laugh.  _ She searched the rows of men once more when she found what she’d been looking for. Two orderlies were carrying a man with wavy blond hair. He seemed a bit thinner, but it was him. She turned and ran, she could hear Prim’s protest but they were drowned out by her own thoughts.  _  What will I say? Oh, who cares what I say? Peeta will be ecstatic no matter what I do. He’ll probably be kissing me anyway. _

Katniss fell to her knees next to his cot and threw her arms around his neck. Tears were streaming from her face as she buried it into his neck, but something was wrong.  _ Why wasn’t he hugging her back _ ? Instead, he was stiff under her grasp. She pulled back to see a bewildered look on his face; his eyes became slits as he tried to focus on her. Terror overcame Katniss. His hand reached up to caress her face before he spoke,“you’re her, the one from the picture.” He looked her up and down before continuing, “you’re not very big are you?” Katniss looked down at her uniform which now hung from her smaller frame, and was suddenly very ashamed of herself.

Prim caught up with them and chimed in, “sorry I wanted to tell both of you some things before you saw each other. First we need to get Peeta to the hospital and have Dr. Aurelius look him over, then maybe you can talk.”

_ What? _ This is more than ‘some things,’ but she knew she needed to wait and that Prim was just trying to keep Peeta calm. Katniss watched as two new orderlies picked Peeta up to carry him away, but he turned to her as panic overtook his face, “will you be at the hospital?” She nodded, and he smiled. “Good.” Calm took over as he put his head back down, and the men loaded him in. 

Katniss couldn’t hold in the anger that was building, “What the hell happened Prim?” 

“Sorry, I wanted to tell you before you saw him, but you were always faster than me. Like I said, he hit his head when the plane went down. Finnick fished him out of the water, along with Beetee and Blight. They are all here somewhere. The others were rescued and sent back out, and according to Finnick, Peeta’s actions saved them all. The doctors on the ship think he has retrograde amnesia. He knows the big stuff, but has a hard time remembering things from the past couple of years.” 

Katniss felt her stomach drop — he didn’t remember her or his time at Pearl. She stared at her sister as she continued to talk about his other injuries, mainly superficial, except one to his leg that seemed to be healing better than expected. But it was all too much for Katniss to take in. She couldn’t focus on anything except how she’d lost him. “Katniss. Katniss!” Prim was trying to get her attention, and she had to force herself to focus. “Please don’t run from him. I know it’s hard to hear, but I’m sure he’s still the same Peeta, and he needs you right now.” Katniss nodded and hugged her sister, promising to meet up later when everything calmed down before heading to the next truck to the hospital. 

Katniss had been successful in avoiding the ward in which Peeta had been placed. She needed time to think, and she couldn’t do that around him right now. Maybe it was better this way. She always thought he deserved better than her. She was stubborn and prickly as a cactus, where he was warm and friendly to everyone. She didn’t know why he fell in love with her in the first place —how could she possibly get him to do it again? She was in the office doing paperwork on the hundreds of new patients when the door flung open. 

Annie marched up to Katniss and got in her face, literally in her face. Annie was mad. Katniss had never seen her friend in this state, and she immediately wondered what had happened to make her mad. Maybe Finnick was up to his old tricks and she’d finally had it. Katniss wasn’t expecting what she heard next.    


“What in the hell is wrong with you?” 

Katniss was taken back, Annie was mad at her. “What are you talking about?” 

“Peeta, he’s here and desperately needs you. You’ve been moping around practically starving and working yourself to death over losing him but when he shows up, you run.”

“I’m not running.”   


“The hell you’re not. It’s been hours since he showed up at the hospital, and he’s been asking about you. I keep giving him excuses about how you’re in a different ward and will be over soon, but you keep hiding from everyone. You and I both know that you could take the rest of the day to be with him, you’ve earned it. But instead you are doing everything to avoid him. So I am going to tell you this once, and you better listen. Get your shit together, Everdeen. This is not about you. It’s about him.” 

Katniss felt defeated and ashamed, “I don’t know what to do. I never deserved him in the first place, and I can guarantee I won’t win him back.” 

Annie sighed and took her friends hands in hers, “you never know if you don’t try, but I know he still loves you even if he isn’t sure how it happened. He is just staring at that waterlogged picture. Dr. Aurelius is going to look him over in a few minutes. You should be there and hear what he has to say. Maybe it’s not as bad as you think. You know he can get better.” 

Katniss gave her friend a slight smile, “remind me not to get you mad again. I think that was worse than when Jo gets mad.” 

“And don’t you forget it. Now go!” Katniss turned from her friend and weaved her way through the lines of hospital beds, Peeta’s bed was in the back corner of ward 3, one that was for those who were just being monitored. She saw Captain Abernathy sitting by his bed and stopped abruptly when she heard what they were talking about. 

“I don’t know what it is Haymitch. I look at the picture, and I know I feel something for her, but I don’t remember her except what I remember from dreams. She was there every night telling me to come home, but I didn’t know why.”   


“Well kid, you love her. You told me how you won her over and that she was your everything, the only real reason you needed to come home. You even made sure I would be the one to tell her if something happened, which I’m never doing again. There’s not enough alcohol in this world to get that look out of my mind. She was devastated when I told her you were missing. I watched all of the life drain from her eyes. I just hoped you would find a way home, and you did. Now, you should get some rest, I’m going to work on a plan to keep you here at Pearl.” 

They spoke for a few more minutes until Haymitch left the row and ran into Katniss as she emerged from her hiding space, “what did you hear?” 

“Enough.” 

Haymitch smiled at her, “good, now go take care of the boy. He needs you.” He walked away without giving Katniss a chance to reply. 

Katniss walked toward Peeta. When he saw her he gave her the smile she hoped to see the first time—  _ maybe he did remember enough _ . “How are you feeling?” 

“Been worse. I was bad for a while, but I think I am getting better.” Peeta looked down and reached out for her hand. “Listen I’m sorry for how I acted when you first came up. It’s just everything is so confusing right now.” 

Katniss smiled at him. Of course he would be apologizing even though there was nothing to apologize for. “It’s not your fault. I’m sorry it took me so long to get back to you. The doctor will be here soon, and I’m going to take your vitals before he gets here.” 

Katniss started moving the sheets aside, and she noticed Peeta swallowing thickly, almost like he was nervous, but she thought it was just in her head. She listened to his lungs and heart,  _ it was beating really fast _ . She took out his chart to write down the results and tried to suppress her feeling of hope. Everything was normal when he first arrived, but now his heart was racing, he was having a reaction to her. She didn’t have time to ask him before Dr. Aurelius’ voice cut in, “Good afternoon Lieutenant Mellark are you happy to be back on dry land?” 

“Yes sir. Even though I’m in the Navy, I don’t like boats all that much.” 

Dr. Aurelius chuckled, “I am the same way, hence why I stay here instead of being on a hospital ship. Let’s take a look at everything.” Dr. Aurelius picked up Peeta’s chart and started flipping through it looking over the notes. When he reached his most recent vitals, he looked up at Katniss and raised his eyebrows. He saw it too. “Well, I think we need to have someone else come in a check your vitals in a bit just to make sure you are alright.” Katniss didn’t miss the blush on Peeta’s cheeks as he nodded back at the doctor. Dr. Aurelius moved the sheet from his leg and removed the bandage on his upper thigh. Katniss was just as amazed as he was when they saw how well the wound had healed. “I saw on your chart the locals used something on your leg. Any idea what it was?” 

“I’m sorry, but I have no idea. We were being moved from house to house to avoid the Japanese until the island was taken back. All I can tell you is it was some kind of leaf. Why, is something wrong?” 

“No, I actual want whatever they used. Your leg is in much better shape than I would’ve thought, especially being on the run. The wound was really deep. I can feel scar tissue, and I am sure you will have a limp for a while, if not forever, but you are lucky.  Most of the time we are looking at major infection or amputation for something this deep with limited treatment options.” He re-bandaged the leg and moved the sheet back over Peeta. “Now for the hard part. I’m going to ask you some questions to gauge your memory.” 

Katniss held her breath as Dr. Aurelius asked Peeta everything from who the president was to where he was born. When they got to his last assignment, Katniss felt her stomach drop. “I remember graduating from Annapolis and being in San Diego. I was supposed to come out to Pearl soon, but that’s where things get complicated.” 

“How so?” Dr. Aurelius wouldn’t look at Katniss no matter how hard she stared. She wanted to see what he was thinking but knew he had a great poker face. 

“Well, some memories are more like dreams, and I’m not sure if they are real or not. For instance, being here I feel like I should know some of the places and people, but I can’t quite figure out how. When I woke up on the raft, I knew who I was but not how I got there, and Finnick was talking to me about a ‘Katniss,’ but I didn’t know who he was talking about. He was the one that pulled out the picture and showed it to me. I had a feeling I knew her and I had the urge to see her, but I couldn’t tell you anything about her.” He looked up at Katniss with sadness in his eyes, “I’m sorry I don’t know you, but I want to try to remember. Dr. Aurelius do you think I will get those memories back?” 

“Well, Lieutenant it sounds like you do have retrograde amnesia, and if you have to get one type that’s the best one. Most of the time it is just small section of the memory that is affected and it can come back over time. I don’t think you will ever get memory of the crash, but you will regain some of the memories from before. What you need now is rest and to be around those who will help to jog your memory. I want to keep you for a few days for observation, then we will work out a plan for your discharge and continued treatment until you are moved to the mainland.

“Mainland?” Both Katniss and Peeta questioned at the sametime. 

“Yes, you will not be returning to the frontlines. This kind of injury would preclude you from duty. I know you’re an officer and Annapolis graduate, so I am sure the Navy will move you to a desk job somewhere else to help with the war effort. I’m just not sure when or where. Take care Lieutenant. I’ll be back to check those vitals in a bit.” Dr. Aurelius turned his attention to Katniss, “Nurse Everdeen a word please.

“I’ll be right back, okay?” She looked down at Peeta who looked lost. He nodded and turned his head towards the window.

“Do you really think he will be alright?” She asked before he could say a word. 

  
“To an extent he will regain memories, the fact that he feels like he should know people and places is encouraging. I think his best bet is for people who know him to show him around the places he visited when he was here, especially if they hold a certain significance. You also need to be prepared for him to leave again. I can only keep him under my watch for so long before the Navy will put him where they want. Truth is, any doctor can treat him, and they know that. What I’m trying to say is if you want him back, you can’t waste any time.” 

Katniss knew just what she needed to do, “I understand. I need a couple of days off and a car.” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peeta tries to regain his memories as Katniss hopes he remembers the love they had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the final chapter, but after consulting with my beta the amazing honeylime08 I have decided to add an epilogue as the ending felt too rushed. I have it half done, so it should be up soon.

Katniss twirled the pearl necklace between her fingers as she pulled the car up to the front of the hospital to pick up Peeta. She got out of the car and straightened her dress - it was the same orange dress she wore the last night they were together. Everything about the next few days was designed to help Peeta remember his time at Pearl, and she just hoped it worked. At first Katniss felt lost when she found out Peeta had no memories of her or what they were to each other. When Peeta shipped out and she promised him she would help him no matter what happened, she was only thinking of him being injured. She could handle a missing limb or burns, but when he pulled away from her with such confusion in his eyes it broke her in a way she couldn’t explain. It took Annie yelling at her later that day to make her remember she promised to be there for him, no matter what. 

It was no small feat arranging this outing for Peeta, but Katniss had plenty of help. Dr. Aurelius decided Peeta would need at least a week of observation, mainly so he could see how much of his memory came back now that he was in a more stable environment. He also let her use his car, while Annie and Johanna cleaned up the house so Katniss could spend more time with Peeta. About three days into Peeta’s stay, Finnick wheeled his way over to Peeta’s bedside. Finnick sustained his injuries while they were on the island. He had been shot a day before the full cavalry showed up and liberated the island. Finnick asked Peeta what he remembered about the crash, which was nothing, then he asked what he could recall about their time on the island. Katniss debated with herself whether she wanted to hear all of it, but she found herself unable to leave. She knew they were on a Japanese occupied island after the crash, but she didn’t want to ask Peeta too much about his time on the island, mainly because she wasn’t sure what he remembered. Now she was about to find out. 

Most of what Peeta said sounded more like he was asking questions than telling facts. Finnick was patient with Peeta as he tried to recollect those weeks, filling in the blanks and telling him ‘real’ each time Peeta got a fact right. Peeta talked about waking up on the boat in the ocean and Finnick showing him her picture, which she already knew. After coming ashore, they discovered it was the island of Abemama. Even though it was under Japanese control, they found locals who were willing to help. He told of them moving houses each night to try to stay hidden from the Japanese and the care he got for the leg wound he sustained in the crash. It wasn’t easy moving, but it was safer for them and those who were helping. Soon after they arrived, so did the American bombs. They hoped the island would be taken back soon, and after a few days the natives told them the remaining Japanese soldiers committed suicide. Finnick and Peeta were taken to the Marines who now controlled the island. As luck would have it the USS Solace was there to evacuate the injured, and they were transported to Pearl. 

Katniss didn’t want to imagine what would’ve happened if they had been captured, or even if a rumor had gotten out that American pilots were on the island. She was thankful that the campaign to take the island back happened so quickly or she may have gotten a different telegram, if she got one at all. Peeta held her hand the whole time he relayed his memories to Finnick, each ‘real’ giving her more hope that he could regain more of his memory. 

Departing the hospital, Peeta was wheeled to the front doors even though his leg was nearly healed, but it was protocol. She giggled at the Hawaiian shirt that Finnick must have picked out for him. He gave her a smirk and stood the moment he could to walk to the car. Before she could get the door open he stopped and looked at her. She was used to this look now; it was the one he sported when he had a memory but wasn’t quite sure if it was true. “I’ve seen you in that dress before?” 

Katniss smiled. They’d had some small wins and memories along the way, but for some reason this one gave her more hope than the others. “‘Real’ Peeta. I wore it the night before you left.” He nodded before continuing, “you look very pretty in it. Did you know this is my favorite color?” 

“I know, that’s why I bought it.” Peeta gave her his lopsided grin and sat down in the car. She walked around to the driver's side, which was new for her. She hadn’t driven much since being stationed at Pearl - there was really no need. But tonight she didn’t want to chance Peeta getting lost or upset, so she got behind the wheel and drove to the house. 

Katniss kept stealing glances at Peeta as they drove. His hair blew in the wind while his bright blue eyes were searching along the way for memories. She wondered what was going on in his mind, or if he could possibly learn to love her again. She knew no matter what, she owed it to him to try. Were the situation reversed, he would do whatever it took to help her. 

As they pulled up Peeta stiffened, “I’ve been here before, real or not real?” 

Katniss had withheld her plans from him on purpose. She didn’t want him to fill his head with fake memories and instead wanted his initial reaction to everything. “‘Real.’ Do you remember being here?” 

“I know this house.” They got out of the car and walked to the front door. Peeta examined it for a moment then reached out to the shutters. His fingers found the loose section and he moved it away pulling the key out. His look of shock said it all, “how did I know that would be there?”

“The memories are there, it’s just getting you to push them forward. Do you remember anything else?” Katniss held her breath as Peeta looked around. He was chewing on his bottom lip, then he hung his head before shaking it. It hurt, but she tried to hold on to the progress he had made so far. Dr. Aurelius told her to be careful not to push him too far too fast, that doing so may push him further away. She put her hand under his chin to gently push his head up, “It’s okay. It’s not like it will all come flooding back because you found a key. It’s good that you knew it was there in the first place. You ready to go in?” He nodded, and they entered the house. 

Katniss stood back as Peeta wandered around. She wasn’t sure how much time he spent here without her, but she knew he had come out to check on it at least once a week for his dad’s friend. Katniss was just happy that he was still out to sea and they could use it. She checked the icebox, which was now loaded with food to get them through the next few days, thanks to Jo and Annie. As she examined what her friends had left, the sound of The Glenn Miller Orchestra started to fill the house. She wondered whether he found it or if they had left it on the player. 

She made her way to where they record player was, but Peeta was already on the back deck. He turned when he saw her and smiled before holding his hand out for her to take. “I thought it would be nice to put on some music for us. Care to dance?” He didn’t seem to make the connection to the last time, but she could only focus on the feeling of his arms around her as he pulled her closer. She breathed in his scent, which was starting to lose the antiseptic smell of the hospital and finally returning to what she knew. As the song changed from slow to fast, they still swayed slowly. He buried his head into her shoulder, warmth radiating from the spot where his lips just touched her neck and slowly spreading through the rest of her. It felt so good, so impossibly good, that neither of them wanted to be the first to let go. 

She wasn’t sure how much time passed before the record hit its end and they finally had to pull away from one another. Peeta’s blue eyes searched her face for a moment before both hands come up to cup her cheeks and he placed a soft, sweet kiss on her lips. It wasn’t nearly enough. Katniss had craved his kisses the whole time he was gone.T he pearl had been an inadequate replacement for his lips, but when he took a deep breath and pulled away, she let him. 

The growl of her stomach put a smile on his face again. “Sounds like we’d better get you something to eat.” He barely got the words out before he got that look on his face again, “we’ve done all of this before. Real or not real?” 

“Real.’ You put this record on, and we danced the night before you left. We must’ve left it on the player.” 

“No, I put it on just now. It seemed right, like kissing you just seemed right.” He gave her a shy smile before retreating to the kitchen. 

When they finished eating the sun was starting to set. Katniss pulled Peeta down to the beach so they could watch without the mountains obstructing their view. It felt good to have the sand between her toes and the water lapping around her ankles. As she took a deep breath of the salty air, she felt two arms wrap around her waist. She leaned against his hard body before twisting to face him. Katniss didn’t hesitate, wrapping her hands around the back of his neck and pulling him down for a kiss. This one wasn’t like the last, instead was filled with passion and longing. She poured every bit of feeling from the last year into the kiss. Tongues tangled together as their bodies pressed so tightly to each other they almost became one. When they finally came up for air Katniss was scared he would disappear, that this was all just another dream. She couldn’t stop the tears that fell, and Peeta gently wiped them away with his thumb, “it’s okay, I’m here now.” 

Katniss nodded. She knew he was here now but the question lingered, did he still love her? She needed to find a way to ask, but she was too afraid. Afraid of the answer, afraid of pushing him too far too fast, just afraid. She pulled on his hand and led him back to the house, where they sat on the sofa and talked for hours. He asked her questions about her family, where she was from, and they played ‘real, not real’ about their time together. Katniss was encouraged by the amount he remembered. He told her that it was hard to know if they were true memories because they were so cloudy. It was like he should know, but he didn’t trust himself. They even tackled the topic of Rye, which was easier this time around. Katniss knew just how to say things so Peeta didn’t jump to conclusions.He was able to focus on how they had only been friends and that in the end, Peeta thought Rye actually wanted to set them up. 

As the night got darker, Peeta realized just how late it was. “Do you need to head back? I can take you.” He looked around the house before continuing, “I guess I could stay here tonight - they really didn’t tell me where I was to report.” 

Katniss bit her bottom lip, something she did when she wanted to say something but wasn’t sure how to say it. “They didn’t tell you where to go because you have a few days of leave. I am on leave too. So if it’s okay with you I’d like to stay here, with you.”

Peeta did his best to hid his shock before nodding. Katniss took his hand and led him to the back where the bedrooms were. “Do you know which one you stayed in?” Peeta walked past her and immediately went to the room they had shared and opened the door. 

He walked in and looked around before turning to Katniss. “I can stay on the couch if you are more comfortable with that.”

“No. I had Finnick pack you some clothes, and I have some too. As long as you are okay with it, we can share the bed.” He answered her quickly, “I’m good with that, we’ve done it before.” She stared up at him. It was the first time he said something with certainty. Then his hand went to the back of his neck, “we did share a bed before, right?” 

“Yes Peeta, we did.” She felt the blush burn her cheeks as the thought of all they did that last night. She wasn’t sure what he was thinking; it was so much harder for her to read him now. They separated to get ready for bed, and he already had the bedroom window cracked and was laying on top of the sheets wearing pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt when she returned from the bathroom in her long nightgown. Johanna wanted her to wear a shorter one, but Katniss packed both and decided to go with the more modest one tonight. Although Peeta had made a lot of progress, he still seemed to be unsure of how deep their relationship was before he left. As much as Katniss wanted everything to be back to normal she forced herself to let him set the pace, just as he had when they fell in love the first time. 

She tried to settle in next to him, but it didn’t seem right to be this close to him without touching him. He must have felt it too when he lifted his arm in a silent invitation that she eagerly accepted. Her head found the perfect spot on his chest as his arms wrapped around her. A soft kiss on her head was the last thing she remembered as sleep pulled her under. 

“No, go on. They’re close. Don’t worry about me just go!” 

The shouting woke Katniss from her own nightmare, one where once again Peeta was being taken from her. She saw it a thousand different ways, some realistic and others a bit farfetched, but the result was always the same: he was gone. She was relieved to find Peeta next to her, but quickly realized he was trapped in a nightmare of his own. It sounded like he was reliving his time on the island. He started thrashing around, almost like he was running from someone. Katniss did what she could to try to wake him, but he was too far gone. She became worried he would accidentally hurt himself, so she did the only thing she could think of - she straddled his body with hers and put all of her weight on his arms, all the while telling him it was okay, that he was home. Suddenly his eyes flew open. She couldn’t make out any blue, only his fat black pupils. Before she could react, he flipped her onto her back, grabbed her wrists, and held her arms above her head. She was so shocked by the movement she could only stare as both their breaths came out in fast puffs. She watched his eyes start to return to normal as Peeta registered the position he had her in. He quickly released her arms and moved from her to turn on the bedside lamp. Frantically he looked at her wrists to see if he had inflicted any damage, “Oh my God Katniss, are you okay?” 

She continued staring at him, and when his eyes met hers she saw them filled with sadness and regret. She nodded and exhaled deeply, “I’m fine. I shouldn’t have tried to wake you that way.” 

“No, I should’ve warned you. I’ve been having nightmares, and it takes a minute for me to understand I’m safe sometimes.” His hands still caressed her wrist in a silent penance for what he had done. 

“I get them too. I was having one just now as well.” 

“I’m sorry I didn’t know you were having one. I would’ve tried to help.” 

Katniss put her hand on his cheek to comfort him, “It’s fine. I don’t thrash about when I have nightmares so you wouldn’t have known. Besides it was about losing you, and I was fine once I realized you were here with me.” At her words Peeta leaned in and kissed her, and much like the one on the beach, it turned heated very quickly. Abruptly, he pulled away, “I want this. I really do. But I’m still not sure if the memories I have of us are real.”

“I understand, do you want to ask me at about them?” 

Peeta sighed, and she could tell he was having one of his internal debates on what to do next. He rolled to his side and she could see just how much he did want to be with her. Katniss swallowed thickly as she shifted so she was facing him. She knew she needed to wait for him to be ready even though she wanted him badly. Finally he let out a shaky breath and started talking, “I don’t know how far we went before I left, but I know I want to go further. It just feels right.” She just stared at him willing him to continue. “It’s not just because you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen. It’s so much more than that. Whenever you are around I feel...well, my heart starts to race and sometimes— like when you were down by the beach— it’s hard for me to catch my breath. I’ve never felt like this before. It may sound weird, but even though I have a hard time with the actual memories, there is one thing I know for sure: I love you, Katniss.” 

Katniss felt like her heart was going to explode. She finally knew he still loved her. “I love you too. We don’t have to worry about the old memories - we can make new ones.” She leaned in and kissed him again, hoping that this time he would let it continue. Her body ached for him, and she was ready to start a new chapter in their lives. When he pulled away again she couldn’t stop the groan that escaped her lips. 

He chuckled and told her why he stopped this time. “I have to know. Were we intimate before I left?” Katniss blushed and nodded. “And where you my first?” Peeta looked so embarrassed that he needed to ask her this question, but it was endearing at the same time. 

“Yes, that’s what you told me at least.” 

“I know I wouldn’t lie to you, I just...I don’t remember some of the time before I arrived here, and I know a lot of guys were doing things because of the war. I hoped I didn’t do that just to do it. ” Peeta took a deep breath, his next words were almost a whisper. “And you?” 

Katniss smiled, “you are my first and only Peeta.” His face broke into a smile but she was done talking. She trailed her hands along his chest over his shirt before looping her fingers in his dogtags to pull him down to her. This time he didn’t break away, instead pressing his body against hers as she spread her legs for him to settle in between them. She slid her hands under his shirt, pulling it over his head. The movement ruffled his golden hair even more, his eyes shown bright, and he gave her his lopsided grin that caused her body to react immediately. His hands skimmed down her body along her hips where he started to tug at the long gown. She reached down to help, wanting the offending garment out of the way as quickly as possible. She lifted her hips to help move the gown but the shift caused Peeta’s cock rub against her middle making them both moan. Peeta took over tugging until the gown was over her head leaving her only in her underwear. Peeta sat back committing this moment to his memory. “I’m so lucky, I get to have my first time with you, again.” Before Katniss could respond his hands cupped her mound, and his lips made contact with her neck essentially making her speechless. The first swipe of his fingers over her underwear made her more impatient, and she lifted her hips again and pushed them down leaving her completely bare for him. He quickly returned his hand gently inserting his finger before dragging his hand up to her bundle of nerves. He watched her as he continued pumping and rubbing her until he felt her walls clench around his fingers, and she gasped his name. 

After she recovered enough, Katniss reached for Peeta’s pajama bottoms and pushed them down, first with her hands then her feet. She wanted to feel him in her again. It had been so long she figured it would feel like it was her first time again too. He pushed slowly into her, giving her a moment to be comfortable. She bucked her hips when she felt she had adjusted to his size, and he started slowly pushing in and out as she raised her hips to meet his thrusts. This new motion hit Katniss in a spot she didn’t know existed, and she felt the building of another orgasm. It didn’t take long for her to fall over the edge. She felt Peeta start to pull out, no doubt close to his own release, but she locked her ankles around him. “No, don’t pull out. You’re home now.” Peeta looked into her eyes for a moment then thrust a couple more times before stilling deep inside as he filled her. 

Peeta stayed on top of her for a few moments more, placing gentle kisses on her nose, forehead and lips. He pulled out fully and reached for his discarded shirt to clean up the wetness between Katniss’ legs. He laid back down and she once again found her spot on his chest. For the first time, he truly did feel like he was home. 

The early morning Hawaiian sun filled the room as Peeta opened his eyes and turned on his side. Katniss was still next to him— it wasn’t a dream. One of her tanned legs poked out of the sheet, the rest covering the areas he had caressed the night before. Suddenly it hit him, he’d seen her like this before. Then the memories of their times at the beach, a first hesitant kiss on the bench by her barracks, watching her walk from the hospital after her she finished her shift filled his head. He was sure it wasn’t all the memories, but they were clearer than anything he had in his head before. He would make it a point to confirm all of them with Katniss later, but deep down he knew, they were real.

His fingers smoothed the hair from her face. Her soft whimpers as she woke made him almost sorry he disturbed her, but the moment her gray eyes focused on his, he saw the love that shown in them, and he knew he wanted to do this every morning for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Battle of Abemama was a part of the larger campaign to take over the Atolls, the USS Solace did ship out from the island of Abemama with the wounded on November 24, 1943, and arrived at Pearl Harbor on December 2, 1943.   
> From Wikipedia: On 21 November 1943, the American submarine USS Nautilus landed a company of 78 U.S. Marine Corps Amphibious Reconnaissance Scouts with Australian Army Lt George Hand formerly of the Ocean Island Defence Force acting as an interpreter to seize the island. They defeated the Japanese garrison with fire support from Nautilus. On the morning of 25 November, a native reported to the Marines that the remaining Japanese committed suicide. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Abemama


	6. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this done, sorry for the delay real life got in the way. Thank you to Honeylime08 for her beta skills and support!

Katniss and Peeta spent as much time together as they could, but after three days Katniss needed to return to her rotation while Peeta waited for his next set of orders. Haymitch called Peeta in when they were received and prepared to give the young pilot what he assumed would be bad news. Peeta was being transferred to the Great Lakes. They were training pilots to land on aircraft carriers there, and both Finnick and Peeta were assigned to help with that training. Haymitch handed over the orders, and when Peeta read them he smiled then jumped up and told Haymitch he needed to do something. 

Peeta waited for Katniss outside of the hospital, just like he had the last time he got new orders. But this time she would be able go with him, and he was sure that when she learned who he was working with, she would transfer too. He had two more important pieces of information to help her make her decision. 

She emerged and smiled at him but immediately stiffened. He knew she wasn’t expecting him and was probably having a sense of deja vu as well.  “Please don’t tell me you’re leaving again?” 

Peeta didn’t answer her question right away -  this was not where he wanted to talk about their future. “Come on, I’ll answer everything in a bit.” He opened the Jeep door and helped her climb in before getting into the driver’s seat and heading to the house. They drove in silence, and when they arrived he pulled her through the home to the beach.  The sun was setting, and he needed to do this right. He only had one chance. “I got my new orders - they are sending me to the Great Lakes.” Katniss didn’t speak as tears filled her eyes. He moved so she could look directly into his. “Please don’t cry, it will be alright.” He got down on one knee and pulled a ring from his pocket. It was nothing special, a thin gold band with a small diamond. It was the best he could do on short notice, but she looked at it like it was the Hope Diamond. “Katniss, will you marry me?” She was shaking as she put her hand out and answered yes. After he put the ring on her finger, he stood back up and kissed her deeply. When they both needed air he broke away and put his forehead on hers, then told her the second part. “They’ll transfer you to the Great Lakes as well since we’re going to be married. I know your parents will be happy to see you.” 

Katniss’ mouth dropped, “My parents? Oh my God Peeta, my father will be so upset he didn’t know you were going to ask. He’s really old fashioned.” 

Peeta smiled and reached into his other pocket retrieving the telegram he received the day before, “I know. That’s why I sent him a telegram asking for his permission. I was planning this even if I got to stay here. I got the reply this morning, and when I saw my orders I realized I am going to be on the same team as your father. We just need to get your transfer done and we can leave together.” 

“You thought of everything, didn’t you?” She knew one thing he wasn’t counting on, but that would wait for another day. 

“I tried to cover all my bases. I love you Katniss. I want to spend every possible minute of the rest of my life with you.” 

“Then let’s get married tomorrow.”

“Sounds perfect - now let’s go in and celebrate.” Katniss laughed as Peeta swept her off her feet and carried her into the house. 

The wedding went off without a hitch: Katniss wore a white sundress and a yellow hibiscus in her hair; Peeta was in his dress uniform. Annie and Finnick served as witnesses, and for the first time they seemed to get along really well. Katniss wondered if she missed something along the way, but her friend seemed happy so she let it go. That night after they consummated their marriage, Katniss told Peeta she wouldn’t be asking for a transfer, instead she would be putting in paperwork for a medical discharge. It took him a moment to understand what she was saying, but when he did his smile could’ve brightened the darkest room. To this day everyone thinks they conceived their daughter on their wedding night, but they knew the truth: it was the night they realized they could overcome anything as long as they were together. 

Over the years, there were only a few nights they spent apart, twice when their children arrived in the nighttime. The first was a girl, Willow, with dark hair and bright blue eyes, followed a few years later by a boy with blond curls and grey eyes.  When he was born they both knew what his name should be, the same as the brother who brought them together, Rye. Both took on the best and worst aspects of their parents personalities, the boy had his mother’s scowl and temper, the girl was warm and caring like her father. 

After the war Peeta was transferred to Pensacola, Florida where they were joined by Finnick, his new wife Annie and son Fin. Katniss knew right away their families would one day be joined, and 15 years later, Fin and Willow married in a small ceremony. Rye would follow the Mellark family tradition and attend the Naval Academy in Annapolis. He even met his wife while stationed in Hawaii, just like his father. 

Katniss and Peeta spent 65 years together raising their children and welcoming six grandchildren to their family. When one morning Peeta simply wouldn’t wake up, the doctors called it a soft heart attack, the best way to go. Katniss, on the other hand, never fully recovered from Peeta’s death. Her children took turns checking on her, but they noticed that the light was gone from her eyes. 

She sat in the chair looking over the lake and carefully placed the flag and bundle of letters next to the box she had bought in Pearl so many years ago. She opened the black velvet box for the first time in months, and with steady hands she removed the necklace and placed it around her neck. She put the smooth pearl to her lips, wishing she was kissing his lips once more. The slight pain in her shoulder didn’t scare her; she knew it was time to meet him again. She looked out at the lake and saw headlights heading her way. Rye would know as soon as he arrived that she was gone. 

_ Katniss stood at the edge of the water. Sand was squishing between her toes, and a slight warm breeze blew her hair from her face. She felt oddly at peace, even though she was alone watching the sun dip behind the rocks in the distance. Suddenly strong arms encased her from behind, bringing a gentle smile to her face. She knew it was him; she could feel his warmth. His scent was just as she remembered, and his voice was soft. “I missed you.”  _

_ She turned in his arms, recognizing the same young pilot she fell in love with. As she reached up to caress his face, she noticed her hands had lost their age as well. “I missed you too, but I’m here now.”  _

_ He leaned in to kiss her, but stopped just before their lips met. “Stay with me,” he whispered.  _

_ Her reply was a simple word, “always.”  _ _  
_

  
  
  
  



End file.
